gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Trailer 2
right|400px|Der zweite Grand Theft Auto V Trailer Der zweite Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto V erschien am 14. November 2012 um 17:00 Uhr (MEZ). Trailer-Script Als musikalische Untermalung läuft Skeletons aus dem Jahr 1987, des US-amerikanischen Soul- und Popsängers Stevie Wonder. Szene 1 Blick über die Skyline von Los Santos. Links sieht man ein Observatorium. Szene 2 Die Kamera fährt auf eine Villa zu. Auf dem Tennisplatz spielen zwei Personen. Szene 3 Die Villa wird von vorne gezeigt. Ein 9F steht in der Auffahrt. Es wird "Rockstar Games presents" eingeblendet. Szene 4 Eine Frau diskutiert mit einem weiblichen Teenager in einer Küche. Warscheinlich handelt es sich hierbei Michaels Frau Amanda und deren Tochter Tracy. Szene 5 Man sieht Michael nur mit Badehose und Sonnenbrille bekleidet. In seinem Garten. Szene 6 Michael wird aus der Vogelperspektive gezeigt. Er liegt an seinem Pool, in einem Liegestuhl. Es wird "A Rockstar North Production" eingeblendet. Szene 7 Michael wird wieder am Pool gezeigt. Er trinkt Whisky und raucht eine Zigarre. Szene 8 Die Kamera schwenkt über die Skyline von Los Santos. Am unteren Bildrand sieht man einen Freight vorbei fahren. Das Grand Theft Auto V Logo wird eingeblendet. Szene 9 Die Kamera schwenkt über einen Highway in einer Wüstenregion. Im Hintergrund kann man einen Windpark erkennen. Szene 10 Vor einer Bar prügeln sich zwei Betrunkene. Ein weiterer Betrunkener wankt vorbei. Am linken oberen Bildrand kann man zwei Satellitenschüsseln erkennen. Ein Wagen fährt vorüber. Szene 11 Trevor offenbar mit einer Waffe in der Hand, steht mit dem Rücken zur Kamera gedreht und bedroht offensichtlich eine andere Person, die knietief im Wasser steht und scheinbar mit Trevor diskutiert. Im Hintergrund steht ein Camping-Anhänger im Wasser und droht vom Wasser mitgerissen zu werden. Szene 12 Trevor, nun in einer Bar, knallt eine Person von hinten mit dem Kopf auf eine Kante. Szene 13 Dieselbe Situation wie Szene 11, nur diesmal wird Trevor von vorne gezeigt. Er wirkt wütend und brüllt in die Kamera. Szene 14 Trevor fährt in einem Bandito durch das Bild. Im Hintergrund sind Werbetafeln und Satellitenschüsseln erkennbar. Szene 15 Trevor wirft brüllend einen Molotowcocktail. Im Hintergrund sind Farmgebäude erkennbar. Szene 16 Feuer breitet sich rasend schnell in einem Haus aus. Szene 17 Ein Haus explodiert. Im Vordergrund marschiert Trevor in Richtung Kamera. Szene 18 Dieselbe Situation wie in Szene 17 wird diesmal aus einer anderen Perspektive gezeigt. Szene 19 Trevor steht abwinkend vor einer Tankstelle. Im Hintergrund liegen neben zwei Wagen zwei Tote. Szene 20 Die Kamera schwenkt über eine Brücke, die stark von Verkehr frequentiert ist. Szene 21 Ein Güterzug fährt durch die Szene. Links fährt ein Bus. Im Hintergrund ist eine Brücke und das Los Santos Forum erkennbar. Szene 22 Michael sitzt auf einer Parkbank am Strand. Er wird von einer Person, die schräg hinter ihm steht angesprochen: "Can you tell me, where (Bertos) Beachhouse is?". Links im Bild steht Franklin (V). Szene 23 Michael ist aufgestanden und deutet auf ein Haus: "The house right there with yellow stairs.". Die unbekannte Person und Franklin drehen sich zur Kamera um. Szene 24 Franklin fährt in einem weißen Sportwagen von einer Auffahrt eines Hauses. Im Hintergrund rennt eine Person ihm hinter her. Szene 25 Der gleiche weiße Sportwagen jagt durch dichten Verkehr, einem roten Wagen hinterher. Szene 26 Der rote Sportwagen rast durch eine Stadt, auf der Flucht vor seinem Verfolger im weißen Wagen. Szene 27 Eine farbige Frau, mit dem Rücken zur Kamera gedreht, redet auf Franklin ein: "It don't care how many cars you own. You ain't change it.". Die Kamera schwenkt während das Satzes auf die Frau, die nun von vorn zu sehen ist. Szene 28 Ein Polizeiwagen verfolgt, einen Autotransporter. Ein Wagen fährt vom Transporter rückwärts runter, dreht sich und fährt am Polizeiwagen vorbei. Dieser wendet sofort mit quietschenden Reifen. Szene 29 Die unbekannte Person aus Szene 22 diskutiert mit Franklin:"I'm gettin my money in tha hood. I'm cool." Szene 30 Franklin wird jetzt in der Totalen gezeigt:"Cool what? ...." Szene 31 Mehrere Luxuswagen rasen über eine Straße und rammen dabei andere Fahrzeuge. Szene 32 Die Kamera schwenkt durch ein Büro. Im Vordergrund erkennt man einen Computer der Firma Fruit. Im Hintergrund sitzen Personen und reden miteinander. Szene 33 Man erkennt das Michael auf der Couch sitzt und über seinen Sohn Jimmy (V) ausgefragt wird: "Your son James. He is a good kid?" Michael schaut nicht wirklich begeistert, als er auf James angesprochen wird. Szene 34 Auf einem Highway klettert Jimmy auf einer Yacht, die auf einem Anhänger verladen ist herum. Der Mast der Yacht schwenkt aus, Jimmy hält sich fest und schreit: "Oh my god!" Die Kamera schwenkt herum, so dass die Szene von hinten gezeigt wird. Man erkennt das der Wagen mit der Yacht auf dem Anhänger, auf eine Brücke zu steuert. Er wird von einem roten Cabrio verfolgt. Jimmy verliert den Halt am Mast und fällt auf den Rücksitz des Cabrios. Szene 35 Michael und Jimmy sitzen in einem Wagen und reden miteinander. Jimmy: "Hey, lets bounce!" Michael: "Bounce? We're bouncin now? Szene 36 Trevor wird aus der Froschperspektive gezeigt, wie er auf etwas eintritt. Im rechten Hintergrund steht eine rostige Werbetafel. Die Perspektive wird gewechselt. Diesmal sieht man Trevor wie er auf eine Person, die am Boden liegt, eintritt. Hinter ihm stehen zwei Männer und eine Frau, die ihn scheinbar anfeuern. Alle Personen stehen mit dem Rücken zur Kamera. Die Perspektive wird abermals gewechselt. Trevor wird wieder von vorn gezeigt. Er setzt zum finalen Tritt an und stößt dabei einen Wutschrei aus. Szene 37 Trevor startet eine rote zweimotorige Maschine. Er wird dabei beschossen und hält sich die Hand schützend vor das Gesicht. Szene 38 Die Maschine fliegt entlang einer Gebirgskette. Man sieht einen Güterzug auf einer Eisenbahnbrücke die über einen Fluss führt. Szene 39 Die Tür eines Tresors explodiert. Mehrere maskierte Männer suchen Schutz vor der Explosion. Szene 40 Der Fahrer eines schwarzen Wagens schiesst aus dem Beifahrerfenster auf einen Rottweiler. Dieser läuft vor dem Wagen davon. Im Hintergrund sind Werbeschilder von Pißwasser und Cluckin' Bell erkennbar. Szene 41 Ein Mann rutscht, als er von etwas geblendet wird, über die Motorhaube eines Wagens. In dem Wagen sitzt eine weitere Person startbereit. Szene 42 Der Rottweiler springt über die Motorhaube eines Wagens, aus dem ein Mann mit Warnweste steigt. Im Hintergrund erkennt man Buswracks hinter einer Mauer. Szene 43 Michael seilt sich, mit einer Gasmaske maskiert, vom Dach eines Hochhauses ab. Szene 44 Ein Mann im Overall von BUGSTARS Pest Control und Gasmaske, schlägt mit seiner Waffe eine Vitrine ein. Szene 45 Ein Motorrad fährt in der Dunkelheit auf dem Del Perro Freeway, während im Hintergrund eine Explosion zu sehen ist. Rechts sieht man ein Richtungsweiser für den W. Elipse Boulevard und der Bay City Avenue Szene 46 Ein Wagen fährt aus einem Transportflugzeug heraus und fällt zu Boden. Eine Person springt mit einem Fallschirm aus dem Wagen. Szene 47 Mehrere Motorcrossfahrer liefern sich auf ihren Maschinen in unwegsamen Gelände, ein Rennen. Dabei kommt es zu einem Crash und man sieht Franklin, ohne Motorcross Overall, zu der Gruppe aufschließen. Szene 48 Trevor klettert auf das Dach eines Zuges, der sich in voller Fahrt befindet. Die Perspektive wechselt. Zwei Züge stoßen aufeinader. Kurz vor dem Zusammenprall springt Trevor vom Dach des Zuges. Szene 49 Michael stellt Trevor und Franklin einander vor: "That's Trevor, my best friend. That's Franklin, the son I always wanted." Trevor und Franklin geben sich die Hand, während Franklin sagt: "Yeah, whatever...". Die Perspektive wechselt. Die drei Protagonisten stehen vor einem Helikopter, Trevor sagt zu Michael: "Jesus, your therapist has a lot to answer for.". Szene 50 Ein Jet fliegt über das nächtliche Los Santos und feuert auf zwei Helikopter die am Himmel schweben. Einer der Helikopter explodiert. Szene 51 Trevor, Franklin und Michael stehen betroffen vor einem alten Gebäude. Trevor hat das Gesicht in die Hände vergraben, Franklin ballt die faust vor seinem Mund zusammen und Michael schlägt die Hände über den Kopf. Szene 52 Das Bild wird schwarz und das Grand Theft Auto V Logo sowie "Pre-Order now Spring 2013" eingeblendet. Das Rockstar Games Logo wird in schwarzer Farbvariante eingeblendet. Weblinks *Der offizielle Trailer auf YouTube *Der offizielle Trailer auf der offiziellen Homepage Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto V Kategorie:Videos